El pokemon misterioso de ciudad platino
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Un pokemon que causa lindos pero serios problemas en una ciudad, que haran nuestros heroes para detenerlo? Este es un reto pokeshipping y un one-shot a la vez...Espero que les guste


**El pokemon misterioso de ciudad Platino.**

Era un dia normal y soleado, nuestros 3 heroes, Ash, Misty y Brock (no sabia a quien escoger, si a Brock o a tracey, asi que el mas comun es Brock, asi que lo escogi a el), estaban haciendo un nuevo viaje, hasta que se encontraron con una ciudad que los dejo muy impresionados.

Que bella ciudad!- dijo Misty encantada.

Es hermosa!- dijo Ash con el mismo tono de Misty.

Es ciudad Platino- dijo Brock viendo en su libro guia

Esa era una ciudad super brillante, todas las casas, edificios y locales, estaban echos del mismo material que hacia que la ciudad se vea extremadamente bella, lo cual fasino a nuestros 3 heroes.

Mientras se esmeraban viendo la bella ciudad, Misty noto a un niño caminando algo preocupado, por lo que defidio ir a preguntar seguidos por Ash y Brock.

Hola- dijo Misty sonriendole.

Hum?... Hola- dijo el niño sonriendole de la misma maner, algo confundido al principio pero luego se puso feliz.

Como te llamas?- pregunto Misty con su misma actitud.

Mi nombre es erick- dijo el niño.

Mi nombre es Misty- dijo Misty presentandose.

Mi nombre es ash Ketchum- dijo Ash presentandose de la misma manera.

Mi nombrr es Brock- dijo Brock.

Por que estabas tan pensativo?- pregunto misty algo preocupada (que bestia ni lo conoce y ya se preocupa XD)

Es por la ciudad- dijo Erick algo desanimado.

Que tiene la ciudad?- pregunto Ash algo curioso.

Vamos a mi casa y les cuento alli!- dijo Erick sonriendo.

Me parece bien!- dijo Brock avanzando.

Siganme!- dijo Erick guiandolos hasta su casa.

Si!- dijeron los 3 en coro..

Fueron caminando hasta la casa de erick, mientras que Misty y Erick iban conversando con mucho animo, Ash y Brock iban atras. Al ver que Misty y Erick se entendian muy bien desperto los celos de Ash, quien no se sentia nadita bien al ver que Misty y Erick se entendian de maravilla.

Hizo una cara de disgusto muy poco disimulada lo que hizo que brock se diera cuenta de su enfado.

Que te pasa?- pregunto Brock algo intrigado.

Nada- dijo Ash de mala gana, lo cual levanto las sospechas de Brock.

No me digas que estas celoso?- dijo Brock con una mirada comprometedora, lo cual hizo que Ash se sonrrojara y que naturalmente lo negara.

Claro que no Brock!- dijo Ash muy sonrrojado.

Pues eso parece- dijo Brock sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Estas loco! Yo nunca me fijaria en alguien como Misty.

Por que Ash?... Ascaso ella es fea- dijo Brock interrogandolo.

No- dijo Ash kientras se le formaba un pequeño sonrrojo.

Acso ella odia los pokemon?- siguio Brock con su interrogatorio.

No- continuo Ash mientras su vergüenza aumentaba y su sonrrojo tambien.

Acaso ella te ha abandonado cuando se trata de apoyarte?- continuo Brock.

No- dijo Ash mas rojo que nunca.

Entonces por que tienes miedo de enamorarte de ella?- dijo Brock algo intrigado.

PORQUE ELLA NO ME GUSTA!- dijo Ash o mas bien dicho grito Ash, cosa que hizo que Misty escuchara.

Quien no te gusta Ash?- Misty trato de parecer tranquila, pero en el fondo se moria de celos al saber que Ash esta enamorado de alguien mas.

Nadie...Misty...escuchaste mal- tartamudeaba Ash, pero sin embarfo Misty podia entenderlo.

No escuche mal Ash, dime quien te gusta- ordeno Misty haciendo que Ash se pusiera muy nervioso.

Buemo...yo...digo- Ash estaba completamente nervioso, por eso Brock entro al rescate.

Por que te interesa?- dijo Brock curioso.

Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja sonrrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

Bueno...solo...digo...por curiosidad- ahora era Misty la que tartamudeaba.

Erick al ver que Misty se sonrrojaba y se ponia nerviosa pos causa de Ash lo hizo sentir triste, el estaba empezando a sentir algo por la pelirroja, pero se sintio mejor al ver que ya habian llegado a su casa.

Llegamos- dijo Erick contemto.

Que bien- dijo Ash.

Uf...ya era hora- dijo Misty aliviada, pues se habia salvado de esa pregunta..

Hola- saludo una chica muy linda.

Ella es mi hermana Marisol- dijo Erick con una sonrisa.

Oh Marisol, ya dedia yo que nadie se comparaba contigo, vengo con informacion y ma encontre con una bella flor- decia Brock mientras la cortejaba (creo que ya he hecho a Brock demasiado grillo)

Tranquilo Romeo, estamos aqui por informacion- decia Misty mientras le jalaba la oreja.

Ay de la orejita no!- gritaba Brock.

Estan qui porque quieren saber la historia de ciudad Platino- le explicaba Erick a su hermana.

Esta biwn, pasen y les cuento- decia Marisol mientras entraban en la casa.

Escuchen la historia comienza asi-empezo a decir Marisol.

Explica mi amor- dijo Brock sonrrojado.

Cierra tu boca- dijo Misty mientras le volvia a jalar de la oreja.

Esta ciudad se llama asi porque antes se vendian artesanias hechas de platino, se ganaba un buen dinero gracias a estas figuras, el platino se lo recolectaba de una cueva que esta en el bosque, pero un dia un pokemon muy extraño, empezo a causar problemas en la ciudad, y lo peor es que es un pokemon hecho del mismo material- explicaba Marisol.

A que te refieres con que tenia el mismo material?- pregunto Brock intrigado por la historia.

Ese pokemon esta hecho de platino-explicaba Marisol no muy contenta.

DE PLATINO?!- dijeron todos los chicos almismo tiempo.

Si, y lo peor es que tiene un poder especial, llamado el rayo platino, que causa que todo lo que el rayo toque se convierta en platino- decia Marisol con la cabeza agachada.

Es por eso que toda la ciudad esta cubierta de platino- dedujo Misty.

Si, y es por eso que mi hermana quiere capturar a ese pokemon- dijo Erick mirando a su hermana.

Que tipo de pokemon es?-pregunto Misty queriendo saber la respuesta.

Marisol se quedo callada por unos momentos lo cual aumento la intriga en la habitacion, hasta que al fin se digno a responder dijo.

Un marril- dijo Marisol con la cabeza agachada.

En ese momento todos se calleron al estilo anime.

Como un marril puede causar esos problemas?- dijo Ash con una gotita en su cabeza.

Pues porque su poder especial es invencible, al igual que unico- dijo Erick mirando a Ash.

Si, por eso debo atraparlo- dijo Marisol decidida.

No te preocupes Marisol..Cue ta con nosotros- dijo Ash muy emocionado.

De verdad nos ayudarian- pregunto Erick muy feliz.

Claro!- dijo Misty muy feliz lo cual causo un pequeño sonrrojo en Erick y en Ash.

Mientras tanto, en unos arbustos muy cercanos de ahi, estaban 3 ladrones (nuestros ladrones favorritos, por lo menos para mi los son, me caen super que bien). El equipo Rocket.

Escucharon eso?- dijo Jessie muy emocionada.

Yo si- dijo Meowt igual de feliz.

Yo no me lave las orejas- dijo James riendose.

Ustedes cuantos creen que nos daria por un pokemon tan especial-decia Jessie con corazones en los ojos.

De seguro ganariamos mucho dinero- dijo James emocionado.

De seguro el jefe nos premiara- dijo Meowth.

Si!- gritaron los 3 emocionados.

Es hora de actuar- dijo jessie miemtras se ponia de pie.

Y que haremos con pikachu?- pregunto James algo confundido.

Creo que no has prestado atencion a mis calses de robo James- dijo Jessie algo molesta.

Lo tomaremos tambien y asi tendremos 2 por 1- dijo Meowth .

Eso Meowth, ahora a trabajar- dijo jessie mientras se paraba y se iban a "trabajar".

Mientras tanto nuestro heroes ya estaban rumbo a la cueva, todo el bosque, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de platino lo cual se veia lindo pero tambien muy preocupante.

Vaya! Parece como si un huracan de platino hubiera pasado pr aqui- dijo Misty asombrada.

Es verdad- dijo Ash sorprendido tambien.

Es porque Marril ha ocupado su hechizo en estos lugares tambien- dijo Erick, para luefo agregar- Misty ven mira esto.

Voy Erick- dijo Misty sonriendole lo cual causo que se sonrrojara.

Osh- dijo Ash disgustado.

Sigues celoso?- pregunto Brock en una manera muy acusadora.

No estoy celoso- dijo Ash sonrrojandose.

Pues tu cara indica lo contrario- dijo brock burlandose.

Callate- dijo Ash neevioso y molesto.

Ya llegamos- dijo Marisol sacando a los 2 chico de la conversa, ella estaba señalando una cueva.

Es esa la cueva?- pregunto Misty a Erick.

Si, es esa- dijo Erick mirandola a los ojos, lo cual hizo que Misty se sienta algo incomoda pero un sonido la saco se sus pensamientos.

Es ese el marril- dijo Marisol.

En ese momento un marril salio de la cueva pero no cualquier marril, era un marril de color plateado del tamaño de un azurril, cosa que hizo que marril se enamorara ciegamente de el.

Es hermoso- dijo Mistt con corazones en los ojos.

Si, pero muy peligroso- dijo Marisol.

Seria una buena investigacion como criador- dijo brock mientras contemplaba al pokemon.

Marril, vengo a retarte- dijo Marisol muy decidida pero sin embargo alguien la interrumpio.

Espera Marisol- dijo Misty con un tono serio.

Que pasa Misty?- pregunto Marisol confundida.

Quiero enfrentarlo yo- dijo Misty mas decidida que Marisol.

Pero Misty...- dijo Marisol algo insegura, pero su hermano la interrumpio.

Se que nadie lo harra mejor que Misty, Mari, porfavor dale la oprtunidad- dijo Erick muy suplicante lo cual sorprendio a Misty y a su hermana.

Esta bien- dijo Marisol algo insefura al principio pero despues muy feliz.

Bien empezemos marril- dijo Misty refiriendose al pokemon.

Marril- dijo el pokemon contento.

Esperen un momento- grito alguien muy conocido.

De repente empezo a sonar una musica media extraña, lo cual causo que los chicos reconocieran enseguida de quien se trataba.

Preparense para los problemas pues aqui estamos- dijo Jessie llegando en su globo.

Y mas valen que temas pues ya llegamos- dijo James siguiendo el lema.

Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion- dijo Jessie haciendo poses en el globo.

Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion- dijo James.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor- dijo Jessie.

Para extender nuestro reino hasta Tangamandapio- dijo James.

Jessie!- grito con esmero su nombre.

James me mes- dijo James.

El equipo rocket fabricando platino a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Jessie.

Rindamse ahora o preparense para fabricar. Ay madre.- dijo james.

Miau asi es-dijo Meowth terminando el lema.

Wobofet- dijo el pokemon azul haciendo su inesperada aparicion en el escenario.

Entra a tu pokebola- dijo Jessie mientra lo metia ahi.

El quipo rocket- gritaron los 3 entrenadores.

Que quieren aqui?- les grito Ash.

Pues lo de siempre! Queremos a pikachu- dijo Jessie.

Nunca lo obtendran- dijo Misty muy molesta.

Ademas queremos tambien a ese marril- dijo James señalando al pequeño pokemon.

Marril- dijo el pequeño pokemon austado.

Dejennos empaz- grito Misty muy molesta al ver que el pokemon estaba asustado.

Toma eso- grit Jessie mientras que tiraba una red que iba a atrapar a marril.

En ese momento Misty se interpuso entre el pokemon quedando ella atrapada entre las redes.

Misty!- grito Ash muy preocupado.

Ay nos equivocamos de presa- dijo james descontento.

Ay que bajarla- dijo Meowth con el mismo tono.

Esperen! Tengo una idea- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa para luego cambiarla por un tono mas serio- Escuchen bobos.

Que quieres Jessie?- dijo Ash muy enfadado.

Te entregare a tu novia, solo si me entregas a pikachu- dijo Jessie de manera muy astuta.

En ese mome to Ash solo gruño, pues no sabia que hacer, hasta que Misty vio que el marril se empezaba a parar seriamente.

Ma..rril- dijo el pokemon lanzando un araque de platino lo cual hiz que las redes que tenian aMisty se rompieran y pudieran soltarse.

Staryu ve- dijo Misty mientras salia el pokemon estrella- usa giromrapido y rompe ese globo.

En ese momento Staryu hace su ataque y rompe el globo, lo cual hace que el equipo rocket baje de manera muy violenta y se choque.

Ay no- dijo jessie.

Tan bien que ibamos- dijo Meowth lamentandose.

Muy bien pikachu, impactrueno ahora- dijo Ash con mucha energia.

Pika...chuuuuuu- dijo pikachu mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque que hizo que el equipo rocket volara en los cielos.

No puede ser- dijo James lamentandose.

El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeeez- dijo Jessie mientras iban volando hasta que una estrellita aparecio

Muy bien marril, ahora nuestra batalla- dijo Misty muy emocionada, pero sin embargo marril se arrimo a su pierna y empezo a hacerle juegos.

Que le pasa?- pregunto Ash confundido.

Ahora lo entiendo? Marril odia las batallas, es por eso que quiere irse contigo Misty, sin necesidad de una batalla- dijo Brock explicando.

Marril marril- dijo el pokemon asintiendo.

Eso quiere decir que quieres venir conmigo marril?- pregunto Misty.

El dice que si- dijo Erick muy feliz.

Que bien- grito Misty.

Despues de eso regresarona a la casa de Erick, pues ya tenian que despedirse.

Adios Erick, adios Marisol- dijo Ash muy amistoso.

Adios- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Misty?- dijo Erick llamandola.

Que pasa Erick?- pregunto ella algo confundida.

Lo que pasa es que yo queria ver si...querias...por si acaso...quedarte con nosotros- dijo Erick con un fuerte sonrrojo.

Que?- pregunto Mistt confundida.

En ese momento Ash se volvio a molestar, y solto un fuerte gruñido, que fue escuchado hasta Misty y Erick. Misty al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sonreir y sentirse contenta pues habia visto que Ash Ketchum se habia puesto celoso de ella, eso la haccia muy feliz.

_Este es el primer paso-_ penso Misty muy feliz, cosa que Erick se dio cuenta, y lo hizo comprender todo.

Esta bien Misty, ya se tu respuesta, ve con el y se feliz- dijo Erick muy triste.

Misty al principio se sintio mal, pero despies no pudo evitar sonreir de nuevo.

Gracias Erick- dijo Misty con toda sinceridad.

En ese momento todos se fueron despidiendose de sus nuevos amigos, mientras que ya estaban bien lejos del lugar, Ash le dijo algo a Misty.

Que bueno que te quedaste- dijo Ash con toda sinceridad.

Si, despues quien te va a ayudar cuando hagas tonterias- bromeo Misty con la intencion de molestar a Ash, sin embargo el solo sonrio y asintio.

Tienes razon- dijo el sonriente,

Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero luego sonrio, tantas cosas estaban pasando en tan poco tiempo, pero por ahora estaba mas feliz al saber que tenia a un nuevo amigo y pokemon a su lado.

**Bueno, que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, es un nuevo one-shot que he hecho, esto es un reto que me puso Amy-Light95, que en mi opinion espero que lo leas y que te guste, no quisiera decepcionarte, aunque es ta es mi primer fanfic de aventura, aunque no se si sea exactamente una aventura, en fin hice lo que a mi imaginacion se le ocurrio, tambien muchas gracias a ti por leer mi fanfic ABC, y me alegra que te guste...**

**Espero sacar buena nota en mi reto...**

**Pero lo que mas espero tambien es que a todos les agrade, y que comemten, quiero saber si hice bien mi historia, para cualquier cosa, solo comenten...gracias.**

**En fin sin nada mas que decir...**

**CHAOOOOO...**


End file.
